


The Proposal

by mission_report_december_1991



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mission_report_december_1991/pseuds/mission_report_december_1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries to propose to Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so comments and criticism is appreciated. 
> 
> Kudos to my lovely beta: BiTt3rSw33tx.  
> Go check her out.

"Yes." Sherlock said, exasperated not even looking up from his book.

"What?" John said rubbing his palms on his jeans. Again.

"Yes, I will marry you." Sherlock sighed as he looked up from his book at John.

"W-what? That's not -" John sputtered out, only to be cut off by Sherlock.

"June 7th sounds excellent." Sherlock said picking up his book again. He flipped a page. "You seem to forget that you're dating - sorry-  _engaged_ to a consulting detective."

John began to ask, "How did you -" 

"You're shifting your feet back and forth. Combined with the fact you have wiped your palms on your jeans mutiple times it's obvious you're nervous." Sherlock said with ease, flipping another page of his book.

"I could be nervous about anything." John protested weakly, although he knew everything Sherlock said so far was true.

Sherlock continued on. "Well since you were in the army it seems highly unlikely you to be bothered by small things, so an important event it is. We are already dating, so no need to ask. You don't want to break up or else you would have came out and said it. You're too relaxed to be dying." He glanced up at John, before returning his gaze back to his book. "Therefore, you are proposing marriage." He concluded.

"Right." John said, shaking his head a bit. This was the man he wanted to marry.

"Yes." Sherlock repeated again, looking up from his book to give him a brief smile.

"O-okay." John answered back, relaxing a little.

"John."

"Yes?"

"Molly also told me."

"Jesus."


End file.
